Arabian Knight (comics)
]] Arabian Knight is a title used by three fictional characters appearing in the comic books published by Marvel Comics. All three characters are superheroes from Saudi Arabia. Fictional character biography Abdul Qamar Abdul Qamar — the first Arabian Knight — was a descendant of a legendary Muslim hero who perished forcing the demons Gog and Magog back into their tomb. When the demons were freed by an archeologist, Abdul found his ancestor's magical equipment inside the tomb, and became the Arabian Knight, once again sealing away the demons with help from the Incredible Hulk.Incredible Hulk #257 He met Ghost Rider, and allied with him vs. the Water Wizard.Ghost Rider #62 He was also one of the heroes chosen by Death to represent her in the Contest of Champions against the Grandmaster, his teammates being Iron Man and Sabra. He overcame his dislike of the Israeli heroine to win their battle against She-Hulk, Captain Britain and Defensor. Abdul later battled the Demon of the Dunes for the life of his son.Marvel Comics Presents #47 The Arabian Knight was later revealed to be an agent of the clandestine international group The Pantheon. Posing as a member of the organization Desert Sword, he fought against Freedom Force.New Mutants Annual #7''Uncanny X-Men Annual'' #15''X-Factor Annual'' #6 (It was originally stated that his children had been kidnapped by Desert Sword, who forced Abdul to work in their service.) The Knight left the Pantheon following a disagreement with Achilles. Abdul died when Humus Sapien, a powerful mutant whose abilities are powered by the random draining of life from a large number of people, drained him of his life force.Thunderbolts #55 Second Knight The second Arabian Knight first appears in the pages of Black Panther (4th series) #15. He was a Muslim warrior who won the right to use magical scimitar, carpet, and armor due to trial by combat. This Arabian Knight showed up as a part of an international attempt to invade Wakanda, and was defeated by the Black Panther and Storm. Navid Hashim Navid Hashim - the third Arabian Knight - debuted in 2006's Union Jack (3rd series) #1. Unlike the first two Arabian Knights, the third dresses in contemporary military clothing and appears to have extensive combat experience. Powers and abilities *The First Arabian Knight had the normal abilities of a healthy, athletic human. He was a good hand-to-hand combatant, and was an exceptional swordsman, particularly in the use of the scimitar. He possesses three magical weapons: a magic carpet, a golden scimitar emitting beams of magical force, and a mind-controlled belt/sash. Indeed, all three items respond, exclusively, to his mental commands. He discovered his weapons, which had belonged to a 13th century ancestor, in the an underground tomb in the Egyptian desert. The magic carpet and sash are formed from a material that is virtually indestructible, resisting fire, and even bullets. The carpet permitted him to travel, flying, at high speeds and altitudes, while the belt/sash magically elongates to approximately in length (almost 10 times its typical length), and can serve as a weapon (whip), or as a climbing rope, or to capture and restrain his foes. The golden scimitar, in addition to firing destructive blasts, will "backfire" against any other person who may attempt to wield it. *The second Arabian Knight had a magical scimitar, magic armor, and a magic carpet of his own. He apparently had nothing to do with the first or third Knight, so the origins of his magical scimitar, armor and carpet have yet to be explained. *The third Arabian Knight revealed that the flying carpet used by the first Arabian Knight was unraveled and made into an indestructible uniform that responds to his thoughts. He still uses the magic scimitar and wears the red magic sash around his waist, and the uniform serves as body armor that protects him from harm and allows him to fly. External links *Marvel Directory: Arabian Knight I *Marvel Universe Wiki: Arabian Knight I *Wizard Magazine: Interview with Mike Perkins, Arabian Knight III Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics characters who can fly Category:Characters created by Al Milgrom Category:Characters created by Bill Mantlo Category:Magic users in comics Category:Fictional Arab people Category:Fictional Muslims Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional knights Category:1981 comics characters debuts Category:2006 comics characters debuts